fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RadiantDarkBlaze/SR Modding Plans
Peridots! Just to let ya know, RedHardcore said something a month ago on DMS's blogpost on the Dan-Ball Wiki (Custom SR Weapons) about ha66ii (seems like I'm starting to use your joke term for ha55ii) nerf them to increase poison times by percentage. Did you follow that for your Peridots or just my mind being weird? Also the max SP is 192 for myself, on Red's talk page I failed. --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 16:52, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item Same with diamonds (but with smaller percentages). I added freeze resistance to most of the enemies in my custom stages because that's how OP it is. RedHardcore (talk) 22:13, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :@stixx44 :Yeah, that's probably what influenced me on the Peridots. Also, the max level in the original Stick Ranger is 97 and you get 2 SP per level. "(97-1)2=192". So if the max level in my fan-made custom map reaches a max level of 140, the max SP would be "(140-1)2=278". :@RedHardcore :Pfft; I'm probably going to make freeze weapons rare rather than make enemies resist it. Though yeah; freeze is pretty OP... I dunno, I might make later-game enemies have at least low resistance percentages just to balance out the level 6-S Diamonds. I'm definitely going to ensure that Freeze remains useful even over Ice in some way though. You already have your own custom stages though? Are your mods available for download anywhere yet? :I may have to give up on some of the effect codes for some of the items I was planning at least for the time being; I think Ivan might be slightly irked with me for calling his Spinels "balance-breaking" when I was using them on weapons where Rubys probably would've been better.... I shouldn't critique game balance when I'm on tired brain xD ;; I'll have to move on to the next step in my battle plans without the insurance of having the effect codes for what I was planning. Hm... RedHardcore, any chance that you would be able to tutor me on how to create my own compo effect codes please? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:55, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, didn't mean to offend you with that Spinel stuff. Maybe we just see the same thing differently. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 06:02, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, haha, how to put this...? I felt rather silly, though I wasn't offended per se. I guess I was more... worried than anything? xD I dunno. Anyway, lol don't sweat it (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 08:09, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Lol. I don't know how to do that either. I want to know as well as making the map bigger and adding new things on the map (through code, not the gifs, I can easily add stuff to the gifs). RedHardcore (talk) 03:16, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Hahhh, I was hoping with all the questions you've asked Ivan he taught you by now xD Oh well; back to focusing on my weapon lists a while longer before heading to bed. Hopefully Ivan teaches at least one of us before long ^^ RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:25, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I guess I should pull some time to write a short example on copying effects. Creating a new effect from scratch is more difficult and also requires deeper code understanding and trial and error. Copying should be easier so I'll focus on teaching that first. Due to academic matters things can be slow but I will eventually do this. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 06:02, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright, that sounds good! ^^ After the relatively minuscule amount of work I've been doing, I certainly know this stuff doesn't come quickly xD I can patiently toil away on getting other things planned out while I wait ;P Definitely thanks for doing so much for me, it really is helpful (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 08:09, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Well I haven't gotten there yet, and yeah. I've been asking him too much, but once you know, you never have to ask it again. RedHardcore (talk) 03:28, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Very true. I feel like he's kind of my go-to guy as well; I think I've also been asking him too many questions for too many things. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:40, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Eheh, got stuck for a while There was something I was trying to figure out. I've figured it out now (thus why I was able to leave hints in the puzzle), but that still took too long. Way too long ;; xD I thought I'd make a puzzle out of what I was stuck on to (hopefully) let people see why I seemed stopped for a while ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:12, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Planning could take a while... Hey, Ivan? Red? You two still following this page? What do you think of my plans so far? Considering how big I plan on going with this, planning could take a while; before I start coding I want to have all starting weapons + all LV 1 weapons for all 9 classes (original + Dual Swordsman) planned. I want each class to have 5 main intended builds to follow, and each class will have one build per weapon level get an optional split path weapon a la Mountaintop. That will require me to plan out a total of 45 builds and 63 weapons before I begin coding. I have planned out 5 builds and 7 weapons at time of posting. I want your opinions on something; should I start coding now and mark the first release as "ver 0.0.1 ALPHA", or should I keep planning to the point that I originally intended to in order to just release "ver 1.0 ALPHA" first despite how long it would take me to reach the coding phase in that scenario? The fact that I was still tweaking the compos and the tables may have contributed to the time it took me to plan just 5 builds and 7 weapons, though I'm pretty sure I'm at least within point-blank to done if not indeed done tweaking compos and tables. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 21:27, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Although I'm neither Ivan or RH, I do have a bit of an idea. What I'd personally do is code one or two weapons simply for testing (which you could call 0.0.1 ALPHA, for that matter), as a bit of a test run. True, your weapons aren't made to be balanced for the original SR, but it is quite valuable for ironing out any potential bugs and glitches, plus it's a nice way to get the hang of coding and get an idea of how much time it'll take to code a weapon in general. And of course, you can continue planning aside from that. In short, I think it can't hurt to test-code something to see if and how it works, and continue planning from there. Alongside that, I took a look at the polls and laughed. But to name something, I don't think working in bursts is necessarily bad (and I would know for it's literally how I write my stories all the time, lel). What's most enjoyable of all things, however, is that this entire page reads like a massive drawing board of ideas in the sense that it's much, much more than just the ideas themselves. Keep going, man. Your plan's more solid than you'd think. Fire InThe HoleTalk 12:14, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Thing is I was hoping to wait until after all 1st weapons for the planned 45 builds (9 classes times 5 builds each) were planned out before starting work on even the first stage; I fully plan to have each enemy actually reap the benefits of each item it can drop. Actually use weapons outside of the 'enemy weapons' if it drops a player weapon, actually have higher burn rate on a Fire attack if it drops the Spinel, etc.. I want to have a greater range of weapons to choose from to attach to enemies in the first stage so that the first stage benefits more classes than just the Boxer xD Definitely thanks for the suggestion though; I might try to find a way to do something like that. A test stage that will be no more once the first real stage becomes available, perhaps. As for the work ethic polls, if I get a 4 on pace and a 2 on steadiness then I'll still see it as 4x2=8. If it's 1 on pace while 5 on steadiness though (1x5=5)... I'll relax about my schedule to allow myself to get higher total productivity xD (; I think coding weapons will be the easy part of the coding for me; some of the compo items I've planned to have and enemies + stages (particularly hidden stages) will probably be the trouble spots for me xD I won't be able to work right now because I actually have some real life stuff that I really shouldn't be putting off to respond to stuff, but I plan on working next chance I get (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:49, March 13, 2016 (UTC)